The Frieza Saga
[[ A New Goal...Namek (until Bulma's airship arrives and lands.}) Chichi, Bulma, and Roshi ran out of it. Chichi only had eyes for her husband and their son. She rushed to them. She knelt down to her husband. "Goku." "Hi, Chichi." "Sweetheart, I missed you." Her eyes began to fill with tears of happiness. "I missed you too." Chichi turned to Krillin. "Krillin." Understanding, Krillin handed Gohan over to Chichi. Bulma and Roshi attended to Goku. Korin followed. (until everyone else congratulates Gohan on his efforts.}) Gohan asked "Where's Dad?" Goku answered "Right behind you, son." (from this point onward, except that Gohan is not holding a book while he and company are outside the ward.}) A Heavy Burden Bulma thinks of and says about Vegeta whatever Bulma had thought of and said about the untransformed Zarbon in the episode, and vice versa for Bulma and the untransformed Zarbon. Krillin says to Bulma in the next episode whatever Vegeta had said to Zarbon about Bulma in the current episode. Immortality Denied After Zarbon drowns in mid-sentence, Vegeta immediately turns towards Krillin and Bulma. Bulma said "You did it! You saved us!" Smiling evilly, Vegeta looked at the Dragon Ball in Krillin's hand. Bulma's joy turned into fear. Vegeta noticed this. "You're scared, aren't you? Don't be. You're not what I'm after. I came here for the Dragon Ball." Krillin swallowed fearfully. Vegeta told him "You're a lot stronger than when we last met, but you're still no match for me." Krillin trembled with fear. Vegeta continued "And neither is the gorgeous girl here." Krillin asked "So, what now?" Vegeta said "Now..now it's over. You can't fight back and you have no palce to go. You can run, but I'll catch you." Krillin's face went down and he handed over the Dragon Ball to Vegeta. Vegeta walked towards Bulma. Vegeta said "Good luck with stopping me. I hope I see you real soon. By the way, you're pretty." Bulma looked into his eyes. He smiled at her. Bulma smiled back. She told Vegeta "Your arms look so strong." Vegeta replied "Yes, I know." He turned to look at the Dragon Ball he was holding. "And now I have obtained the final Dragon Ball! All that remains now is calling forth the dragon and making my wish for immortality! I will be the supreme ruler of the Universe, and Frieza will die!" Vegeta turned away and took off into the air. Bulma stared after him and began to blush. At this point, Krillin says to Bulma whatever Vegeta had said to Zarbon about Bulma in the previous episode. Bulma asked "Why did you give him the Dragon Ball?" "It doesn't matter. Gohan went after a Dragon Ball. He probably has it right now. So, Vegeta can't wish for immortality." (from this point onward.}) When Vegeta encounters Gohan, he refers to Bulma as he does in Unknown Enemies. Captain Ginyu...The Frog (until Vegeta approaches Krillin and Gohan supporting Goku.}) Vegeta told the trio, "There's been a change of plans, Kakarot." Goku said "What?" "You and your friends can keep the Dragon Balls and wish your people back to life. I have no use for your magic trinkets." Gohan shouted "No way!" Krillin yelled "You're serious." Vegeta explained "I no longer care about immortality. I no longer want to take over the universe. All I want is to be the strongest fighter there ever is. Nothing has changed between us, Kakarot. I want to defeat you, and I will." Goku said "We'll see about that." "As for now, I want your wounds to be healed so I can have the luxury of killing you when you're at your best." "How are you going to do that?" asked Krillin. Vegeta said "Come with me." He led them inside Frieza's spaceship. (from this point onward, except that Vegeta addresses Krillin and Gohan by their names.}) Password is Porunga When Vegeta speaks to Gohan about taking a nap, Vegeta does not mention the Dragon Balls. When Krillin suggests they sneak the Dragon Balls away and summon Porunga, he does not mention Vegeta. Piccolo's Return When Vegeta realizes that Krillin and Gohan had already summoned Porunga and rushes towards them, he does not mention any words of fury. When Vegeta appears to join his allies, he is not infuriated. As he arrives, Porunga suddenly disappears and the Dragon Balls turn to stone. Dende tearfully breaks the bad and sad news to the Earthlings without mentioning Vegeta. Just then, Frieza arrives ready to kill them all. Frieza's Boast When Yajirobe informs her that Piccolo was revived and was on Namek, Chichi does not react to this. Roshi reminds Chichi that the ship is broken and she considers staying, but Dr. Brief enters and announces that the ship was fixed, much to his listeners' chagrin. Approaching Destruction King Kai's plan is to restore the lives of everyone on Namek who was murdered by Vegeta and Frieza, which would revive Guru and with him, the Namekian Dragon Balls. Gohan Returns On Earth, Mr. Popo makes the wish to revive Vegeta and Frieza's victims on Namek, and Shenron grants it, albeit with a bit of difficulty. (until a confident Gohan flies to off to confront Frieza alone.}) Everyone killed by Vegeta and Frieza on Namek wakes up - among them, the people of Elder Tsuno's village. The Last Wish When Goku reveals the plan he had made with King Kai and Guru, he mentions all the people killed by Vegeta and Frieza on Namek instead of all the people killed by Frieza on Namek. Mighty Blast of Rage Elder Tsuno and his fellow villagers are present among the Namekians on Earth therefore, they are not the subject of any conversation. Goku's Alive Gohan does not ask Bulma if he may temporarily stay at Capsule Corporation hence, they do not have a conversation on this subject. After Chichi and Gohan have reunited, Chichi told Gohan "Now that you're back, you know what htis menas.@ She closed her eyes and exhaled sorrowfully. Gohan's face was excited as he said "bACK to chscool. Hurray" Chichi shouted 2yOU HAVe not idea what I had to say to your principal, after Piccolo took you. I had to tell him the truth! I had to tell him you'd been kidnapped." Gohan said "wOW!. aLL MY friends mus tbe worried." Chichis aid 2Yeah . All your friends ar eworried about you,s weetie." She hugged him "And rtthey'll all be glad you're back. just like I am>@ @I msised you, Mum." said Gohan, returning the mebrace. @I missed you too, Gohan." The Namekians get used to life on Earth, as the narrator explains just like he does in the episode. (until 235 days passed on Earth and the Dragon Balls there returned to normal.}) Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, and their allies are assembled before the Earth Dragon Balls at Capsule Corporation. Master Roshi summons Shenron. Shenron said "Why have you summoned me? Speak your wish." Krillin said "Could you please restore the lives of all the innocent people who were killed on Earth since the Saiyan named Raditz arrived on the planet?" Shenron replied "It shall be done." Shenron's bloody eyes glowed as he granted the wish that had been asked of him. The farmer Raditz had killed and the people of East City were brought back to life and woke up at the spot where they had died, wondering if what they had been through was merely a dream. Tien and Yamcha materialized at Capsule Corporation in front of the crowd of all their loved ones. Shenron said "Your wish has been granted. Now I must go." And so he did. And with him went the Earth Dragon Balls once again. Bulma said "Okay. Let's summon Porunga and finish the job." And so the heroes did just as they do in the episode. Porunga said "You have summoned me. Now, tell me what is your wish." Chichi said "Porunga, could you please make sure that King Furry knows everything that happened to Goku and his friends since the Saiyan invasion until now." Porunga said "It shall be done." His scarlet eyes glowed once more and he granted the wish that he was asked of. In his palace, King Furry smiled with amusement. "So, Goku's off on another adventure. Protecting the innocent and fighting for peace and justice. Very well." He closed his eyes, thinking "I will inform your officers, Goku, that you will be absent for a while. I can't wait to hear what you've been up to." He opened his eyes, smiling with forgiveness. "And, sure I will tell the military and police that you have reformed and want to make amends, Piccolo." Back at Capsule Corporation, Porunga said "Your wish has been granted. What is your second wish?" (from this point onward.}) Category:Page added by Justiceforall17 Category:Page created by Justiceforall17